Pesadillas
by Rex-Kazami
Summary: Que pasaria si una dia vieras una pelicula de terror que te probocaran pesadillas por el resto de la noche, y ademas que en la casa de uno de tus amigos se escucharan ruidos y todos se asustaran. ¿te moririas del miedo y serias valiente por el amor?
1. Chapter 1: El inicio de todo

****

**HOLAAAAA**

SOY YO DE NUEVO REX KAZAMI CON UN NUEVO Y TERRORIFICO FIC

YA ESTOY MUCHO MEJRO DE MI MANO COMO ANTES DIJE QUE SUSPENDERIA MIS FIC POR MI MANO LASTIMADA PUES SE ME HACIA MAS DIFICIL ESCRIBIR CON SOLO UNA MANO

BUENO ME CAYO Y EMPIEZO POR EXPLICAR, ESTE FIC SE ME OCURRIO MIENTRAS INTENTABA ESCRIBIR EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO DE "EL DESTINO QUE NOS UNE" PERO ME QUEDE SIN INSPIRACION Y DESIDI ESCRIBIR ESTE MIENTRAS LLEGA

Rex: nunca

Yo: que apoyo ¬_¬

Rex: de nada ^^

Yo: porque siempre me inturrempen T_T

Rex: bien sigue

Yo: pues ya no,

Rex: porque

Yo: porque... se me olvido lo que estaba diciendo (susurrando)

Rex: que se olvido lo que decias! O_O

Yo: mejor aqui esta el fic ¬¬

**

* * *

**

1.- EL INICIO DE TODO

Estaban todos los peleadores en la casa de marucho **_(Rex: cuando no, Yo: ¬¬, Rex: ^^)_** como estaban en vacaciones y no tenian a los bakugan porque se habian ido a nueva vestroia por que se yo, los peleadores estaban muy iburridos; dan comia como animal, mejor dicho un animal como mejor que el, runo lo regañaba por no tener modales, julie se veia en el espejo, marucho estaba en su cuarto enserrado viendo barney, shun meditaba pero en realidad se estaba durmiendo y alice leia un libro pero en realidad estaba viendo a shun estaba tan consentrada que no se dio cuenta que tenia el libro alrevez.

-estoy aburrido- gritaba dan mientras aun tenia comida en la boca

-dan kuso no hables con la boca llena- grito runo dandole un gran golpe en la cabeza a dan dejandolo inconsiente

-calma runo- dijo julie que dejaba de verse en el espejo- no tenia que golpear al pobresito de dan

-porque quise- dijo runo muy enojada

-ya basta chicas- dijo alice que acaba de dejar de ver a shun el cual habia despertado cuando dan cayo al suelo inconsiente

-que les parece si bamos al cine privado de marucho a ver una pelicula- dijo shun que aun estaba bostezando

-suena bien- dijeron runo, julie y alice mientras corrian arrastrando a dan como un costal de papas **_(Yo: yo me uno ^^, Dan: ¬¬)_**

Mientras las chicas iban corriendo a la velocidad de la luz shun se quedo para buscar a marucho.

-siiiii- decia marucho con una mirada malefica y un aura negra mientras veia barney- nadie se dara cuenta wajajaja

-hola marucho- dijo una voz que provenia de la ventana

-queee, quien dijo eso- se preguntaba marucho muy asustado

-soy shun- dijo la voz

-que ... qu..que haces aqui- tartamudeo marucho muy nervioso mientras intentaba tapar la television donde estaba viendo barney

-vine por ti- dijo shun mientras entraba en la habitacion , (**_esque aun estaba en la ventaba)_**

-como entrastes- dijo marucho

-solo te dire que deberias serrar las ventanas- dijo shun mientras se sentaba en la cama de marucho

-pero estaban cerradas- dijo casi gritando marucho

-aa, entonces deberias cambiar el vidrio de la ventana- dijo shun mientras reia un poco _**(creo que ya se imaginaran que izo XD)**_

-y dime shun para que me buscabas- dijo marucho intentado que shun se fuera

-asi vine por ti porque bamos a ver una pelicula en tu cine privado- dijo shun

-eso suena bien- dijo marucho aun nervioso- que te parece si te adelantas

-ok- dijo shun mientras salta por otra ventana que no era por la que habia roto para entrar, sino rompio otra para salir

Cuando porfin estaban los seis peleadores en el cine privado de marucho y dan ya habia despertado pero estaba todo golpeado porque se lo llevaron harrastrando como costal de papas, estaban desidiendo que pelicula ver de todas las que tenia marucho: enredados, tron, barney: la pelicula, el aro I y II. _**(Yo: que malos no invitan verdad rex, Rex: habla porti, Yo: espera estas pensando lo que yo estoy pensando, Rex: sii, Rex/Yo: WAJAJAJAJAJA XDD)**_

-yo quiero ver enredados- dijo runo

-yo quiero tron- dijo dan

-enredados- grito runo

-tron- grito dan

-enredados- grito runo antes de golpear a dan en la cabeza dejandolo otra vez inconsiente

-tron- desia dan inconsiente

-wow ni hacia se caya- dijo runo mientras todos empezaban a reir

-que les parace el aro- dijo una voz de la nada

-buena idea- dijo shun- oigan quien dijo eso?

-nose pero es buena idea- dijo alice

-siii- se escucho otra vez- ups

-mejor bamos a verla- dijo marucho muy triste

-marucho porque estas triste- pregunto julie con su voz chillona

-por.. snif... nada- decia marucho- _yo queria ver barney la pelicula, esperen tengo una idea wajajajaja, voz: oye esa es mi risa malvada :P_

-bien ya tengo los boletos vamos- dijo runo mientras llevaba arrastrando otra vez a dan como un costal de papas

Cuando entraron cada quien agarro su camino runo se llevo a dan arrastrando a los asientos de enfrente, shun y alice desidieron centarse en medio y julie se sento atras, marucho sin que nadie se diera cuenta se fue a otra sala a ver barney la pelicula sin que nadie se diera cuenta, cuando comenzo la pelicula todos estaban muy atentos pero cuando la pelicula estaba apunto de terminar todos estaban muy asustados, runo estaba casi ahorcando a dan del puro miedo, alice estaba abrazada del brazo de shun y julie estaba tirada en el piso para no ver. Cuando termino la pelicula todos estaban mas que asustados pero derrepente un grito asusto a todos.

-ahhhhhhh- se escucho un grito que asusto a todos los que estaban en la sala, sin darse cuenta ya habia oscuresido todos pensaban que habia sido marucho hasta que

-que paso, quien grito- preguntaba marucho mientras salia corriendo

-no sabemos- dijeron todos quienes estaban temblando

-oye marucho nos podemos quedar a dormir- pregunto dan casi de rodillas

-esta bien- dijo marucho- kato les mostrara su habitacion

Los peleadores desidieron compartir habitacion **_(Yo: que miedosos, Rex: buu, Yo: ahhhh, Rex: y les dices miedosos a ellos, Yo: ¬¬) _**runo, alice y julie compartin cuarto pero como solo habia dos camas julie durmio en la tina del baño pero para la suerte de julie habia una gotera que caia en su cabeza, y shun y dan compartin cuarto y por ultimo marucho era el unico que no compartia porque no habia visto el aro no tenia miedo ademas de que tenia audifonos con los que estaba oyendo las canciones de barney. Todo estaba muy tranquilo hasta que de la nada se escucho un ruido que asusto a todos.

-aa.. ahhhh- se escuchaba un quejido y despues se escucho como que arrastraban algo

EN EL CUARTO DE SHUN Y DAN

-oye shun... shun- decia dan muy asustado pero como no despertaba se levanto y le tiro a shun en bote de agua en la cabeza

-oye tonto que haces- grito shun muy enojado

-shhh- dan izo una señal para que no hablara

-que pasa- dijo shun casi susurrando

-se escuchan muchos ruidos- dijo dan muy asustado- creo es el fantasma del aro

-tonto no exiten los fantas- no pudo terminar de decir shun porque se escucharon otra vez los ruidos

-que decias- dijo dan pero se asusto mas cuando escucharon que el ruido se acercaba cada vez mas

-que es eso- pregunto shun quien tambien estaba un poco asutado, bueno para que mentir estaba mas que asutado

-no se tu pero yo me larho de aqui mejor voy con las chicas- dijo dan mientras corria, estaba tan asutado que se le olvido habrir la puerta, dejando la puerta rota

-esperame- dijo shun mientras salia corriendo pero el si abrio la puerta

**

* * *

**

Dan: oye

**Yo: que**

**Dan: que no soy miedoso**

**Yo: entonces**

**Dan: para tu informacion yo soy el mas valiente de tu el mundo ^^**

**Yo: si como no, a otro perro con ese hueso**

**Dan: :P**

**Yo: oye dan te dire algo **

**Dan: ok que es**

**Yo: te dare un consejo**

**Dan: cual es**

**Yo: nunca en la vida siquiera vuelvas a pensar en interrumpir mis fic _(poniendo un cunai que le robe a shun en el cuello de dan mientras lo tenia del cuello de su camisa)_ entendido daniel kuso**

**Dan: s... si _(tartamudeando del puro miedo)_**

**Yo: genial ^^**

**

* * *

**

Mientras los chicos corrian como si los fueran a asesinar el tipo de viernes trece las chicas ya habian escuchado los ruidos, escuchaban como alguien corria a su cuarto se asustaron asi que agarraron unos sartenes de no se donde y los pensaban usar para golpear a aquien estubiera fuera de puerta. Asi que abrieron lentamente la puerta y cuando se escucho que ese alguien estaba cerca se le fueron encemi y lo golpearon con el sarten.

-auuu- se quejaban ambos

-quee- fue lo unico que pudieron decir runo y alice al ver a las personas a las cuales habian golpeado

-estan locas a que- dijo uno de ellos

-lo sintimos dan- dijo runo mientras se levanta de arriba de dan

-lo siento shun- dijo alice muy apenada

-auu- era lo unico que decian los chicosya que estaban medio inconsiente

-creo que es mejor que los llevemos a dentro- dijo alice para despues llevar a shun y a dan arratrando

Cuando porfin se desperrtaron los chicos les contaron todo a las chicas bueno por lo menos a alice y a runo, julie dormia en la bañera como una piedra **_(Wow si que julie tiene el sueño pesado XD)_**

-entonces eso paso- dijeron las chicas muy sorprendidas

-si- dijo dan que aun estaba temblando

-y que era ese ruido- pregunto alice

-no lo sabemos nos fuimos antes de saber- dijo shun serio

-que les parece si mejor bamos a investigar- dijo runo

-buena idea- dijo alice pero los chicos no estaban muy convencidos que digamos

-no creo que sea buena idea- dijo dan muy asustado

-y si nos separamos en equipos de dos cada uno- dijeron alice y runo al mismo tiempo

-ok- dijeron shun y dan un tanto inseguros y con un poco de miedo solo en recordar lo que paso

Cuando estaban por desidir dan se separo de todos sin que nadie se diera cuenta y asi paso tambien con runo, hasta que al final solo quedaron shun y alice que tubieron que ir juntos. Pero en alguna parte de la casa de marucho habia otra persona dispuesta a hacer lo imposible para lograr su objetivo. 

_-si todo esta saliendo a la perfeccion, mi plan esta dando frutos. Y eso que ubo algunos inconvenientes- _pensaba la voz extraña que estaba siguiendo a los peleadores desde hace rato pero sin darse cuenta la voz estaba pensando en voz alta

**CONTINUARA...**

**

* * *

**

siiiiiiiiiiiii

Yo: porfin termine este capitulo estoy muy feliz ^^

Rex: porque sera ¬¬

Yo: shhh, cayate no digas lo que tu sabes que es

Rex: ok

Dan: se refieren a que ban un... _(Yo le tape la boca a dan pero me babio toda la mano y lo tube que soltar)_

Yo: que asco baba de tonto

Dan: asi en que estaba, asi en que hace una semana ban con un psicologo ^^

Rex: te dijimos que no dijeras (muy enojada)

Dan: upps creo que mejor me largo de aqui (corriendo como un demente asesino)

Rex: o no no escaparas tan facil

Dan: aaaaaaaa, ayuda me persigue una loca psicopata

Rex: a quien le dices loca psicopata, toma esto tarado (lanzandole la computadora a dan dandole en la cabeza)

Dan: X_X

Yo: ya volvi

Dan: X_X

Yo: que paso

Rex: le di su merecido

Yo: y ahora que iso

Rex: dijo tu sabes que, y ademas nos dijo laca psicopata

Yo: se lo merecia

Dan: X_X

DEJEN REVIEWS PRONTO SEGUIRE CON "EL DESTINO QUE NOS UNE"

PORFA DEJEN REVIEWS DICIENDO SI LES GUSTO A NO, O SI QUIEREN TAMBIEN ALGO QUE QUIERAN QUE PASE EN EL FIC ENTRE SHUN Y ALICE, ASI ANTES DE QUE PASE NO PONDRE MUCHAS COSAS SOBRE EL DANxRUNO PORQUE LA ULTIMA VEZ CASI ME VOMITO (SIN OFENDER)

BYE

REX KAZAMI


	2. Aviso

**Holaaa**

**Este solo es un aviso, quiero decir que antes que nada, muchas gracias por su apoyo ya que much s saben sobre mis problemas y me han dado du ayuda.**

**Se los agradezco de corazon **

**Y por eso quiero decir que no he podido seguir escribiendo, pero que conste que si he seguido, tengo un monton de hojas en las que escribi la conti de VENGANZA, LEONARDO y otros, pero que por la prepa y el servicio no he podido pasar a la compu**

**Ya saben como es esto, con los examenes de parcial, ordinarios y finales, junto con los proyectos**

**Y para acabar, mendigo servicio social que aun no he terminado -_-**

**Tambien, los cursos que pronto empezare y el examen de admision a la universidad**

**Por lo que no voy a poder publicar muy seguido, y con eso de que mi inspiracion no es de mucha ayuda ¬¬**

**Y esa es la razon, tambien voy a hacer pequeños cambios en VENGANZA porque lo que ya tenia no me gusto como estaba quedando asi que a empezar otra vez**

**Espero y entiendan y me tengan paciencia, tratare de subir las contis lo antes posible**

**Casi lo olvido, LUZ Y OSCURIDAD lo borrare hasta que tenga una mejor idea de a donde quiero que vaya la historia, y SOMBRA estara temporalmente fuera de servicio**

**Por lo menos hasta que tenga idea de que hacer**

**Bye**

**RK**


End file.
